Fairytale
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Fran bertanya pada Bel, apa dia pernah mendengar dongeng? Alih-alih menjawab, Bel malah bercerita. Mind to Read-Review? Oneshot


Fairytale

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, story's idea © Ravarion, fairytale © Brothers Grimm.

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor / General

Character(s) : Belphegor – Fran

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey, senpai. Kau pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng?" tanya Fran yang sedang duduk di sofa Varia HQ, memegang sebuah buku berjudul 'Fairytale'.

Bel mengalihkan pandangan dari film horor yang sedang berscene gore. Lalu tersenyum seperti biasanya, dan tertawa seperti biasa. "Tentu saja, froggy mau dengar?"

**-x-x-x-**

Beberapa tahun sebelumnya, saat ia dan saudara kembarnya pernah mendengar cerita sebelum tidur dari pengasuh mereka.

Pangeran Kodok.

Begini ceritanya...

Zaman dulu kala, ada sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bijaksana dan memiliki tiga Putri yang cantik. Yang paling bungsu sangat cantik, walau begitu, kedua kakaknya menyayanginya. Putri itu mempunyai rambut dan mata hijau yang sangat indah. Dan rakyat menyayanginya juga

Di saat Putri itu bosan, ia selalu pergi ke sebuah kolam di dekat hutan. Kolam yang banyak daun Teratai mengambang di atasnya, ditambah bunganya. Kalau sang Putri masih tetap bosan, ia bermain dengan bola yang terbuat dari emas dan melempar-lemparkannya ke atas. Lumayan untuk membunuh waktu. Tapi, tiba-tiba bola itu masuk ke kolam yang entah berapa dalamnya. Putri hanya bisa menatap kolam itu dengan sedih dan ia pun mulai menangis.

"Ada apa denganmu, Putri yang cantik?" sang Putri menoleh, mencari-cari sumber suara. Ternyata seekor kodok yang sedang duduk di atas daun Teratai dengan tenangnya.

"Bolaku jatuh..." jawab sang Putri sekenanya.

"Kalau aku dapat mengambilnya, maukah kau menciumku dan menikahiku?" tanya kodok itu. Sang Putri tertegun. Mau tak mau ia mengangguk, karena ia sangat menyukai bola itu, bola yang diberikan kedua kakaknya.

Dan kodok itu pun menyelam, mencari bola sang Putri. Di dalam air, bola emas itu memantulkan sinar matahari di siang hari itu. Ia mengambilnya dengan mulutnya dan membawanya ke permukaan. Melihat wajah sang Putri yang khawatir.

"Terima kasih," ucap sang Putri senang lalu mengangkat kodok itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mencium sang kodok di pipi tanpa ragu saking senangnya.

Sang kodok melompat turun dan melompat dua kali, menjauhi sang Putri. Dan cahaya yang menyilaukan berpendar di sekitar sang kodok. Saat cahaya itu hilang, bukannya sang kodok yang terlihat, tapi seorang pangeran tampan memakai tiara di rambut pirangnya.

Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya setelah mereka menikah dan memimpin kerajaan.

**-x-x-x-**

"Cerita macam apa itu, senpai? Aneh," komentar Fran setelah mendengar cerita Bel.

"Ushishishi... Tidak aneh. Sesuai kenyataan bukan? Putri di cerita itu diibaratkan pangeran. Sedangkan kodok itu diibaratkan froggy~" Bel memainkan pisaunya. Berniat melempar pisau itu kalau Fran meragukan.

"Tidak mungkin, senp—aw..." sebuah pisau tertancap di lengan Fran, dan wajahnya tetap datar.

"Oh, apakah pangeran harus mencium froggy agar berubah menjadi putri cantik?" Bel melepas tiaranya lalu memakainya lagi.

"Senpai, aku ini laki-laki. Mana mungkin aku berubah jadi perem—aw, hentikan itu. Sakit tahu..." Fran melepas dua pisau yang menancap di tubuhnya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Hey! Jangan buang sembarangan. Tapi ekspresi froggy tidak menunjukkan kalau itu sakit," kata Bel seraya memungut pisau-pisaunya.

"Senpai tidak merasakannya, aku yang merasakannya," balas Fran singkat sambil beranjak pergi.

"Hey, froggy! Tunggu pangeran~ Biarkan pangeran menciummu dan froggy akan menjadi putri yang cantik. Ushishishi..." seru Bel sambil mengejar Fran yang menjauh pergi.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park)

(Word count: 598 words)

KHR fandom! Akhirnya buat fic lagi di sini. Setelah lama menetap di Hetalia. XD

Dan dengan pair Bel-Fran! Oke, saya tau kalau fic ini gaje. Dan dongengnya saya rubah dikit. Ini fanfic. Anything can happen on fanfic anyway.

Saya heran. Bola dari emas itu 'kan berat, iya 'kan?

Nah, mind to give review(s)? Per favore?


End file.
